Disagae Eterna
by Akora
Summary: Prince Raven, heir to the largest kingdom in the world of Arrendol, was just trying to help his people, but when a young girl named Hirayu steps into his life with a magic tome that is said to control the universe, the wheels of fate begin to turn.
1. Chapter 1: Hirayu

**Chapter One: Hirayu**

_Three thousand years ago, there was a world where only the plains people inhabited the land. This world was called Sekai or God's Cradle. The people of the Sekai lived together in relative peace, but strangers entered the world by mysterious means and threatened to take away their land. The Sekai people, confounded by the sudden appearance of these strangers fought back, but they did not fight alone. The continent was thus split into two opposing sides. The North was composed of people that believed the Sekaean were the rightful owners of the land and the South believed that the Sekaean were incapable of ruling the land they had lived on for so long. A great war was fought between the two sides called the Thousand Years' War. There were many casualties. It seemed like there would be no end to the carnage, but when all hope seemed lost, a band of merceneries joined together and fought on the side of the North. They turned the war in favor of the North and victory was assured. These five mercenaries commanded the Blessed Saints, sacred weapons blessed by God, and each created a kingdom in the new world they renamed Arrendol. Under the five kingdoms, the Sekaean people lived happily, but the anger felt in the South was too strong to be kept in balance and as the years past, the Sekai grew smaller and smaller until it was only a minute plot of land. These were the conditions that the new generation grew up in and fierce racism existed toward the Sekaeans. This is where our story begins..._

The silence of the morning sunrise was refreshing to Hirayu. The only sound that could be heard was the melodious tune of blue birds in the pine trees unique to her locale. It only took a little acuity to notice the subtle beauty of the area. The sunlight, yearning for her company, caressed her face and stirred her mind until she opened her eyes and acknowledged its efforts. She stretched lying on her mattress and gently folded the covers off of her body as she slid smoothly off the bed and onto the cool and hard wood that ornamented her floors. Moving toward the window without making a sound, she opened it and let the warm air scented with sweet flowers and pine fill her home. Embracing the day whole-heartedly, she gazed out to the village square through the green needles of her beloved pine trees and basked in the ambiance of the fresh summer morning. She drew her last breath of sweetened air reluctantly, but proceeded downstairs to begin the hectic work day that she was accustomed to since she had moved into the town of Kauri.

Kauri was a large town that was home to the royal family and named after the country that it was in. The castle stood in the center of the town, its presence both ominous and reassuring. Kauri residents thought so too. The population was vibrant, accepting and filled with interesting characters of all walks of life. There was mutual understanding between every member of the Kauri community, simply because they all existed in this town. Even strangers were linked in the twisting chain that connected every denizen of Kauri to each other. Hirayu was aware of this bond and was fatefully linked to it as well, but her use of the connection, bordering on exploitation, she had to every member of Kauri society made her a successful saleswoman. There was something about her nonchalant nature that drew weapon connoisseurs to her over the other vendors. She showed blatant hospitality toward paying and nonpaying customers simply because they were all related by location and without knowing it, the customers came back for more of Hirayu and her weaponry. Soon, frequenting customers became casual talking partners and some bold few who admired her from within her store asked for her hand in marriage. Hirayu always shrugged the attempts off and smiled simply. Every potential groom left with the same answer: Hirayu's only love was weaponry. And it was partially true. Of her entire weaponry collection, only a few were her hand crafted weapons. These armaments contained fragments of her soul and they were worth the money she charged. Weapon connoisseurs found her creations to be the jewels of their crowns.

Her footsteps were almost inaudible as she proceeded down the stairway to the first floor where her shop was stationed. She did not want to wake a sleeping resident that lived in her home. She smiled as she got to the wooden floors of her shop, the earlier regret she felt as she left her bedroom window slowly faded away as she basked in the glory of her own enterprise. Taking a quick turn, she moved into the back room and removed her nightgown in exchange for a more acceptable look. Once she was done, she moved out again and began to open the windows downstairs. The blackness that cloaked her store dissipated as the golden shafts of light streamed in from outside and illuminated her establishment which was one of a few prides in her life. Embracing her handiwork for only a moment, she continued to prepare for the onslaught of customers. Tables and chairs were laid down for guests that wanted to speak casually to her. Display weaponry was polished to mask the years of showcasing that had taken its toll on them. And a bread basket sat patiently on the counter awaiting any customers that would partake in free nourishment. The doors opened and the day began with customers coming in and out. Iliad had woken up after the fifth customer had left. She smiled as he parted his wavy red hair and rubbed his brilliant golden eyes while trudging downstairs. He came to help her with her work as he was accustomed to as well.

She smiled serenely, "Iliad, I don't want you here today. You've done me enough work for four years! I want you to take the day off. I'm going to leave early today anyway, and I would not feel right if I did not let you have the day to yourself."

Iliad was used to days off, but it bothered him just the same.

"Hirayu," he sighed, "I don't want the day off. You've given me food and a home and I must work to pay back what I owe you."

She swayed her head in refusal, "Iliad, it's not a child's place to be working somewhere like this. If you still want to work, go ask someone else if they need help, but today I'm letting you go. Whatever I've given you, I've given to you because I love you, not because you owe me anything in return."

He sighed once more, but smiled as he looked up to her with his grateful shining eyes, "Yes, Ma'am. I'll go for today. Thank you, Hira."

He walked to the door and opened it, letting a customer in first before he took his leave. As he passed the doorway, Iliad turned around and waved goodbye.

The woman returned the farewell and put her black hair behind her ear before dealing with the new customer.

"How may I help you?" She said politely.

"Just looking." He replied simply.

She continued smiling with her pinkish lips that looked rosy against her tanned skin, "I see you like the swords…"

"Yes, I do. I'm considering buying one."

Her eyes followed the man as he sauntered across the shop. He wore a light leather cloak that covered most of his body and a hood that shaded his face. She continued smiling and examining him, not out of fear, but curiosity.

"My Lord, if you keep coming back here, someone will figure that you have been sneaking away from the castle again." Laughing, she replied in confidence that no one was within earshot.

He uncovered the hood after he was sure no one was present in the building. His brown hair was messy, but did not detract from his attractiveness. His peachy skin drew out the chocolate of his eyes and his smile was charming and remained unrivaled in all of the land. He was Prince Raven Lunette, heir to the throne of the country of Kauri.

He smiled and winked playfully, "I heard much about your business, Hirayu, and I thought it my duty to come see you and your success."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes while handling a package of new weapons she had bought out of the country, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were only using me as an excuse to pardon yourself from going to the Coming of Age practice ceremony."

The seventeen year-old turned around and placed the weapons on the back counter, but also, subliminally, tried to remove the prince from her presence.

With a half-hearted chuckle, he replied, "If you find me that irritating, I will take my leave. I'll just go and visit Athemae or Rhydah, I'm sure they are more open to my presence than you are."

"Oh, you are so full of it, are you not, Prince?" She laughed again, "You of all people should know that you have a duty to your kingdom to go to that ceremony. I don't see why you'd shirk off like this. There has to be something wrong with you today, you are honestly not like this." She turned to him with a sudden bit of concern and placed her hand on his forehead, "You don't seem ill. What's ailing you?"

He tore away from her awkwardly. "It's nothing, ok?" A laugh, "I don't see why you worry so much, Hirayu. But you are right, I shouldn't be here. I'll go back and get ready."

He started for the door but paused for a moment, "Hirayu, you do remember what's happening tonight?"

"Ah?" She was confused for a moment, but it came to her, "Oh, I remember! We have the meeting today, don't we?"

"Yes." There was relief in his voice, "Make sure you do not miss this meeting, ok?"

"When have I ever missed a meeting? Now go on, before I get in trouble for your presence. You're really more of a nuisance than you are a blessing" She joked.

He smiled and left promptly and she continued to work, grabbing a dishrag and wiping down the table before the next customer arrived. Her mind was at ease, she knew that the prince would fulfill his duty to the country that he lived in. He was resolute and his decisions were always acted upon until they were completed. With a faint smirk, she rested her dishrag on the counter and looked outside. The sunlight was stronger than it was when she had first noticed the light. The golden color indicative of sunrise or sunset had increased in intensity and now beat upon the ground with white light. It was the afternoon; six hours had passed since she had opened the shop and she hadn't eaten since the night before. Just noticing her severe hunger, Hirayu fingered her stomach utterly confused. It growled at the touch and cried out for food that she did not have nor know how to make. She reached for the breadbasket and pulled a roll from the pile and broke it with her hands. It was still warm to the touch and the white fluffy bread protected within the hardened brown crust burst out and presented itself as an appetizing snack for the young woman.

She bit into the bread and tore off as much of the hard crust as she could, but the sheer dryness of the bread despite its appealing white fluff was enough to turn her appetite over. She put the bread aside and lowered her head in disappointment.

"Now I know why I keep Iliad here." She looked up to the door half expecting him to walk in carrying a basket full of fresh fruits, meats, and vegetables. "Oh…I'm so hungry, but I have six hours time till I can close."

She sighed and was about ready to leave for the door when another customer walked in. She stopped herself and reluctantly forced herself back behind the counter. The man didn't walk up to Hirayu, but took a seat at the table she had set up that morning. Shortly after, another man arrived. Both men were dressed in high-quality armor from head to toe, but it was foreign to the country so they were not from the Royal Kauri Army. The colors that composed their armor were an ocean blue and silver. They were visitors from the country of Valor, but they wore crests. Valor had no ruling family, so they were not guards of the royal family. Hirayu only assumed that they were guards of a noble family.

She walked up to them intently and grinned, "Hello, may I help you with something?"

One of the men looked at her, but did not remove his helm, "We came by to see the goods you vend."

"Ah, well it's not often that I get men from the military. Are you here for the Coming of Age ceremony?"

"Well, we have business, actually."

"If you're purchasing weapons for an army, I wouldn't recommend my store. The prices mi…"

The second guard interrupted her quickly, "It is not your place to ask."

She backed off, "Ok, then. Well, feel free to have a look around."

She had turned around only briefly, but the two guards had already made their way to the door. She didn't bother stopping them, but she questioned their motives in Kauri. She shrugged it off and continued working.

- - -

Prince Raven sighed as he looked to the crowd that had formed to watch the practice ceremony. From the balcony of the castle, they looked like ants. Raven wasn't amused. Most of them were the noble families of Kauri and some foreign noble families that were in good favor with the King. He sat on the balcony with one leg over the other and his arms crossed obviously vexed about the formal wear he was forced to dress in. To the prince's left was Rhydah, the Kauri church leader's acolyte, and to his right was Athemae, Raven's personal guard. Both were two of Raven's closest friends, the only other being Hirayu. The three boys waited patiently for the ceremony to begin, but as the moments passed Raven grew more irritable.

"Please, My Lord," Rhydah tried reasoning, "calm yourself, Her Majesty asked that you be on your best behavior."

He took Raven's hand. The movement was lithe and his feminine hand had the touch of a mother and his smile was radiant like the dawn. Raven smiled briefly.

"There we go, My Lord!" Athemae smiled. "It seems all you need is the feminine touch to make things all better! Rhydah truly is a master at the feminine art."

Rhydah blushed and smiled, "Ah, I wouldn't call it that." He took his hand back and brushed back his long platinum blonde hair.

Raven rolled his eyes with a smile, "Sir Athemae, don't pick on Rhydah."

"Look! Look! It's His Highness, Prince Raven!" Rhydah whispered.

Strong music began to blast from the courtyard and the nobles suddenly grew tense.

The prince sighed and smiled nervously and his face grew dangerously palid, "It's my time, I have to take my leave. If you wish, you two are welcome to stay here and watch. It's much cooler in here anyway."

Though his heart was filled with anxiety and his face showed it, his smile was just as irresistible and was an attempt to mask his nervousness. His stomach churned violently, but he could do nothing to stop it.

Athemae put his hands on the prince's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes, "No, you seem scared for your life. I think it would be better if I were closer to you, so I'll go down."

He took his hands back and made his way through the castle and headed to the courtyard inconspicuously.

"I should leave immediately. I don't want to be late." Raven said adjusting his formal dress.

As he made his way to the arch that would lead him into the castle, Rhydah grabbed his hand again and turned him around, "I don't know why, Raven. I don't know why you act as you do around your father. What is it that he's doing to you? You look like you're going to break down when anyone utters his name. When he enters the same room as you, you lose color and look so ill. I don't understand many of the happenings in the royal family, but I know when the Prince, my friend, is ailing. Please, don't wait till it's too late. Let someone know what you're going through, even if you can't trust me enough right now to let me know, tell someone."

Raven looked at the young man's hands. They shook as they clasp his hand between them. He looked at his friend who was on his knees, weak with the pain and frustration of helplessness. Raven tried to open his mouth, but no words could come out to console his friend. He got onto his knee as well and put his hand on Rhydah's back.

With a voice sincere like a child's, Raven spoke to his friend lovingly, "Rhydah...Rhydah, stop this. It's not becoming of you to be so sad. I'm sorry…that I can't tell you what's going on, but it's not because I don't trust you. This is something I have to overcome on my own. I'm sorry I've made you worry so. You've been so selfless and doted on me relentlessly, but I haven't been able to look after you." He got onto his knee and helped the monk to his feet. "I promise, though. When the time comes, you will be the first to know everything. I'll try…to take care of myself, but you have to worry a little less about others and a little more on yourself."

Rhydah dried his eyes, but did not look at Raven, "I'm sorry, My Lord, please go. You cannot be any later."

Raven patted Rhydah's hair playfully and gave a final smile before he disappeared.

Rhydah stayed at the balcony and tried smiling, putting faith in Raven's words.

"He will tell us when he finds it right." He thought to himself. "That's how My Lord has always been…ever since we were children."

Raven stood anxiously at the end of the courtyard. He could feel the tension of the noble families in the air, but he distracted himself with the natural beauty of the grounds. The sunlight caressed the grass of the courtyard and embraced the trees that shaded the rose bushes that lined the pathway. The roses were abundant and they seemed alive in the wind, conversing with one another when the wind blew in one direction and changing the subject when the wind blew in another. The bluebird's sweet song was drowned out by the murmurs of the crowd, but Raven managed to tune the words out and lose himself in the peace.

As he began to relax, his father stood up on the throne. His attention was once again centered at the front of the courtyard. It was time to begin and he looked up. There was no suggestion of uneasiness on his face since he walked with self-confidence. Inside, he was as falling apart, but ecstatic at the same time. At this time in another week, Raven would be eligible to take the throne of Kauri and his plan could be set into motion. For a moment, there was pure silence. Even the bluebirds stopped singing, because as Raven proceeded through the courtyard a leader was being born.

- - -

Athemae and Rhydah made their way to the cliffs as the sun began to set. Usually being the first to arrive, they had assumed the responsibility of setting up. Athemae brought freshly cut firewood from the forests near the base of the cliff and Rhydah carried the food items that the two had made for the group dinner. Making their way up the grassy slopes of the cliffs, the two took in the sights and sounds of the area. It was almost untouched by man, so perfect. The only evident sign of a man's influence was under a tree on the highest cliff. A stone table that lay cold under the shade of the tree was the only manmade object for miles. Raven and Athemae had built it when Hirayu moved into Kauri. The stone table was where the four would meet every month like clockwork. Each person attending the dinner meeting was required to bring a single food item that could feed four people and since the first meeting two years past, nothing had changed. Athemae threw down the wood on a stone fire base that was created when the table was built. He arranged the wood while taking deep breaths of the oak and earth smells that displaced the sweetly scented air of newly dewed grass and the fruit of the peach tree that hung above him.

While working on the firewood, Athemae chuckled, "The Coming of Age ceremony is in a week's time. Can you believe it, Rhydah?"

Rhydah gave a half-hearted smile, "I know. I'm so happy…not only for Raven, but…" he paused for a moment, "for everyone. The King, as unfortunate as it is, has been neglecting his people. Kauri town, it has been in decline for so many years. I don't understand how someone can change, but I know that when Raven comes into power, he will change everything."

"I know. As much as I regret speaking ill of the King, nothing good has come from his treaties. When he allied Kauri with Feanor, all of our resources had to be shipped off to support them and fuel their war. The people here are dying, and Raven...oh, Raven hates it all. He will stop this…it's only a matter of time until the King dies and Raven takes the throne."

"Athemae!"

The royal knight threw down the firewood and turned to face his friend, "Rhydah, let's accept the truth! The King will not change, he is as stubborn as Raven, but at least Raven has the peoples' needs at heart!" He pointed to his chest, but his hand dropped almost immediately. "The King was a good man, he still is. He knows how to defend the ones he allies with, but when one forgets his kingdom, nothing matters anymore. There are so many more peasants on the streets now, I can't bear it. Everyday, there's a different child that comes up to me and begs me for a piece of bread and I can't say no to those kids, because they didn't _deserve_ anything of what they have now! And, I mean, you're fed by the church that gets its own income, but what about me? That's the only food I get and I always have to give half of it away to accommodate these kids! The King no longer pays for the military's food supply anymore because that treaty sucks away the country's income! Whatever gold we're paid is what we have to deal with. I barely have enough to feed myself. I can't go on like this anymore."

Athemae turned around and got on his knees to finish with the fire. He grabbed two ignition rocks from the ring that surrounded the base of the fire and began skimming the two stones against each other in an attempt to light the tinder tucked under a log. Bright sparks jumped from the rocks and landed dangerously close to the tinder, but just landed short. He cursed quietly and tried again until the tinder caught the spark and lit up. Dropping the stone, he began blowing to feed the fire and it grew larger, stronger until it engulfed the wood pile he had set up. Smirking at his handiwork, he put the rest of the wood against the tree and took a seat on one of the stone rocks. In an attempted to lighten the mood he reached over and touched the pitcher that Rhydah had brought to the meeting.

"Is this your tea?" He asked politely.

"Yes."

"You haven't made this in months. I've been looking forward to today just because you promised that you would make this."

"It took me seven days to prepare it." Rhydah smiled feebly. "I had to beg the priest to let me use the cooking pot until I had mine fixed, but I got away with it this time. I think this one will be the best. Since the last time I've made it, I've tried perfecting the recipe and now I have the appropriate herbs in my garden to make more whenever I please."

"It's only natural for me to assume that you won't, though. Your tea is special, and you know it too. If you keep making it, it will lose its uniqueness and then you'll be forced to start the process again."

"Yes, it's true. I probably won't make it more often than I do now, but at least you get to drink it perfected." Rhydah looked at Athemae's dish. "What did you bring?"

"It's a chocolate cream cake. I had to get the chocolate from a Sekai trader who came into town, it cost a lot, but I thought this meeting was something important that needed to be celebrated so I bought it anyway."

"The Sekai, huh? I didn't know the plains people were still trading with Romarin like us! Well, I'm glad you bought it, I'll be sure to reimburse you for your purchase!" A strong voice sounded from behind Athemae.

The knight turned around and smiled happily while he stood up to take the visitors hand, "Raven, you're earlier than Hirayu, that's a surprise!"

"She hasn't arrived as yet?" His voice wavered for a moment. "I had to skip past the guards after the ceremony. It was difficult, but I was sure that Hirayu would have made it here before I did."

Rhydah, too, stood, but he helped Raven find his seat and put his gentle hand on the prince's shoulder, "It's ok, My Lord. I know she will come, something must be keeping her, that's all."

"Rhydah, you know as well as I do that I don't require you to call me those things. Let's drop the formalities, we're just with each other." He sighed, "But you're probably right. I must be a little worried, that's all."

The prince put a large woven basket on the table. The basket was covered by a light blue cloth and Raven pulled it away to reveal the seasoned chicken that he had prepared with the assistance of a Kauri Town resident. The smells of rosemary and thyme as well as innumerable other herbs wafted through the air and tempted the boys.

"I had to ask the innkeeper, Madelyn, to help me prepare this, but she told me the only way she would help me was if I supplied her goods and paid her too. So, I went hunting and caught this one and then I gathered the herbs from the forest, but despite all that work, I had to pay her even though she didn't help me at all. I basically paid her to use her stove. I think I'm the victim of theft!" The prince joked playfully.

Athemae fingered the food jokingly, "Is it safe? After all, I've seen your cooking unassisted once before and it almost killed me."

"Well, if you don't want this, then I'll have to take it home." He pulled at the basket, drawing the tantalizing scent away from Athemae.

"N-No! It's fine." He laughed nervously, "Totally fine, in fact, I'm looking forward to this!"

Raven smiled briefly, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Raven?" Rhydah asked, "Is the ceremony causing you trouble?"

"Ah, of sorts. You both are aware that the first order of business after the Coming of Age ceremony is choosing the next queen?"

"What? Have you not decided? I thought you rather fancied Lady Diora."

"It's not…I just haven't decided. I don't have affections for any of them."

"What about Princess Fiori. I'm sure you have some feelings for her!" Athemae interjected.

Baffled for only a second, Raven replied, "No, of course, I love Princess Fiori, but not in that way. She's like…"

He was searching for the right words in his head. The Princess' relationship with Raven was complicated beyond all comprehension.

Finally, he found the words, "She is like a sister to me. I couldn't marry my sister."

"You haven't decided, and you're trying to buy yourself time?" Rhydah inquired.

"Yes, that's about correct."

Athemae raised an eyebrow, "Have you someone in mind?"

"Yes, I do, but I haven't mentioned anything to her."

"You should, it's not safe to sit and do nothing. Honestly, I think you should ask Hirayu what to do. She knows much more about this topic than Rhydah or I do. I know it would be best to consult her."

Raven smiled charmingly, "I don't want to bother her with those minute details. This isn't something I can't handle."

The prince put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He felt the warmth of the roaring fire at his back and he sighed dreamily. His eyelids shut out the moonlight and left him alone in his mind.

Despite the peace, he was disturbed by a woman's voice. It was sweet and joking when it said, "I see His Highness is enjoying himself."

Raven opened his eyes and saw Hirayu standing in front of him holding an armful of fresh bakery bread. Her pink lips were curled into a sweet smile and her red eyes were accentuated by the single blonde section of hair that fell on her forehead and over her left eye. She threw back some of the black hair over her shoulder. With a deft movement, she put the bread on the table and took her seat opposite of Raven.

"So this is the last meeting we'll be having." She smiled through the shadow of despair that affected them all, "My, how time has passed."

Rhydah smiled, "Ah, I remember when we first decided on this place. Athemae and Hirayu were only six years old when we began this tradition."

"Eleven years have past and I just can't believe such a tradition has to be discarded." The knight reminisced.

"I'm sorry, all of you. It wouldn't have to be so had I not agreed to take the throne." Raven sighed.

Hirayu put her finger under his chin and lifted his head so that she could look him in the eyes, "Don't talk like that. Kauri needs you. We've seen the decline of this town ever since the Kau-Fean treaty, just imagine the difficulties the poorer towns must be going through. In the end, it will be for the better. We may not be able to see each other for some time, but one day things will change."

Athemae scratched his head and leaned to the warm embrace of the roaring fire, "Let's not talk about such issues. We've come to celebrate, not think about the troubles that may or may not lay ahead."

"He's right!" The blonde monk exclaimed. "Let's enjoy what we can and thank the Saints for the time we've had together."

The sun had set and the moon was already floating far above them. The celestial body swam among the stars that were strewn across the black canvas called the sky. The darkness danced around the moon and threatened to swallow it whole, but the glowing orb shone through and reassuringly lit the way for many midnight adventurers. With the darkness came the cold and the wind's previously warm and loving caress turned into icy disdain as it whipped at the four teenager's backs, but the warm fire protected them from the wind's fury. Feeling the chill, Rhydah started the monthly ritual and poured the tea for his companions. The four were quickly immersed in heartwarming conversation and laughter that warmed even the merciless chill of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Unravels the Present

**Chapter Two: The Past Unravels the Present**

A new day had begun and the cycle of morning happenings commenced once again. Raven wiped his eyes lazily as the sun kissed him gently and tore him from unconsciousness. He threw off the covers that pinned him to his bed and slipped out from under them. The late night that he had with his friends was taking a toll on him, but he had to put on a façade to prevent his father from becoming suspicious. He trudged to his closet, threw open the large wooden doors, and revealed the numerous pieces of clothing he could choose to wear for the day, but he pushed it all to the side and withdrew the clothes he was accustomed to. It was a simple green and brown tunic with belts over the front that covered a black shirt, a pair of beige pants, a brown leather cape, and simple brown leather boots and gloves; attire of the peasantry in Kauri Town. With his clothing on, he waltzed out of the castle eager to meet his friends.

The air was thick and warm, almost palpable. Raven sighed and fanned himself with his hands as he walked the long and lonely courtyard that was now desolate as opposed to the festivities of the day before. The silence was piercing, but it was quickly disrupted by the clang of armor as soldiers paced the grounds. Desperate to escape the confines of the castle walls, he ducked into the thick gardens that lined them and waited for the guards to pass. There were only three at the time. They talked casually, laughing and joking with each other as Raven had done with his friends the night before. He smiled empathetically and resumed his escape once they had gotten further away from him.

Outside the castle walls, life resumed. The sounds of living things were carried on the breeze and graced Raven's ears. He stretched out and accepted life's embrace then continued on his path into town. The heat of the day was no longer an issue, thwarted by the sheer joy the prince had when he was with those he loved and respected. The feelings were mutual. Villagers that passed him stopped in their tracks and smiled or bowed. Occasionally, young women of his age, influenced by the groups of girls they associated with, would kiss his hand in a flirtatious attempt for attention and he would humor them by bowing as a knight would his lady. As he drew farther away from the castle, his mood gradually bettered and his smile became more glorious and charming. He approached the town square and looked about quickly. Under the shade of a tree were Hirayu, Athemae, and Rhydah. They sat on the bench and talked casually: Hirayu and Athemae playing hand games and finger wrestling while Rhydah looked on affectionately. The prince approached and the two stood and welcomed him warmly.

"Rhydah doesn't like playing with us, did you know that, Raven?" Athemae smirked, "He thinks that our games are childish."

Raven sighed jokingly, "I don't even play your games Athemae. Do you think he's that far from the truth?"

The knight pouted and smiled at the same time, "Aww, that's too bad. Hirayu and I were having fun, you'll have to miss it."

Hirayu teased as she drew away from Athemae, "It's always your games that make us late for class, now come!"

She stormed ahead of the prince, his knight, and the monk and made her way into the side alleys that branched out from the town square. It took only a few moments for her to vanish into the darkness of the ominous alleys, but the three boys followed the same path and caught up to her as she reached the door of the Kauri Town School of War Strategy. Rolling her eyes, she strode into the small building and took her place at the single table that rest in the center of the room. The three other boys followed her only seconds after and they quickly took their seats: Raven across from Hirayu, Athemae to the right of her, and Rhydah to the left of Raven.

As they waited, the four peered around the room that they had known all too well. The brown wooden walls smelled of aged oak and incense that burned smelled sweet like nectar. Thick leather bound books lined bookshelves that sat snuggly against the walls and whatever books could not be placed in a shelf were strewn over the numerous empty desks. Papers lay in every location, some in between the books on the shelves and tables and ink wells and quills sat atop different books and tables. It was no traditional school. The unkempt appearance of the room combined with the two distinct smells gave the school a unique feeling of both casual conversation as well as intense learning.

Only a few moments had passed when another person arrived at the school. She was an old woman. Her hair, the silver of a dulled weapon, was indicative of the years she had experienced. Her eyes, a pallid blue, were sharp and perceptive despite their overuse. Her hands, rough and cracked, were the signs of heavy labor and she tied all her features together with a dark purple scarf that rest over her head like a hood.

"Lady Ilana." The three students said as they stood to greet her.

"Children, sit." She said without a hint of affection, "We'll begin immediately. It's good to see that you are all early today."

Without another word, the four took their seats and drew leather bound books with blank pages from their desks. They flipped frantically through the pages until they found one that was not strewn with letters.

Lady Ilana drew her own book which was noticeably thicker than the teenagers' and opened it to a marked page.

Without another word in question, she began reading her text and the teenagers responded by rapidly taking notes. She did not stop and give them time to catch up to her. Each of her classes was a test of will power. Four years had gone by since they had taken their first lesson. Initially, there were thirteen students, but, one by one, they dropped out of the Lady's course. Only the four teenagers were left and though they often struggled to keep their mark, each managed to get by and last as long as they did. After an hour of merciless dissertations, the Lady stopped and closed her book. She looked at the four students and smiled; it was the first time she had done so in many years.

"You four," she began, "have put up with me for so many years. I don't understand. When the others gave up and walked away, you kept going. Why? What did you have to learn from this course? Strategy by trade is not a common thing and the pay for such work is minimal."

The three present looked at each other in confusion, but each came to their own conclusions within a few seconds.

Athemae stood up first, "I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do something if I put my mind to it, and I have. I'm proud. I may not be able to put any of this to practical use, but I know that I've conquered something that has been an obstacle in my life and that's enough."

Once Athemae took his seat, Raven stood, "It's almost time…for me to take the throne and I need more experience. This is one way for me to gain that experience. I have to lead my people and I want to lead them well."

Rhydah stood up shortly after Raven seated himself, "I just wanted to get smarter. Know a little more about the world, Ma'am. That's all."

He sat down, but Hirayu hesitated to get up after. Lady Ilana eyed her for a second and the girl stood and spoke in a tone that was straightforward but perplexing, "I have realized…that the skills I have learned here will be of use shortly."

She sat down afterward and Lady Ilana continued, "You have all grown up a lot since I first laid eyes on you. You four, of the entire class, have become successful young adults because you took on a challenge beyond your years and you stayed on course though it was difficult. There are many more ways in which you must mature. It may not make sense now, but I hope you all become aware of what it takes to mature."

Rhydah looked at her puzzled, "Lady Ilana, why do you talk so?"

She fingered at her joints to soothe the violent pain of arthritis, "I have grown far too old to continue teaching new students. Today will be my last course, but I must find a new teacher or else the school will have to close."

Raven looked at her, "You wish that one of us continue your legacy?"

"Of sorts, yes, but before any of you become eligible you must mature more. That is why I want you to know what it means to mature. You must open your mind to foreign ideas or things that are beyond your comfort zone. Go and learn, not for me, but because you will grow. Class dismissed."

The four students picked up their books and set the quills back in silence then proceeded to the door and exited.

The sun was directly over them when the class finished. Hirayu fingered her books and left to go home without another word to the others. The three boys glanced at each other briefly and made their way to the village square where they could relax.

Rhydah seated himself on the same bench they had been at before class and put his clasped hands on his book, "What's wrong with her. Is anyone aware?"

"She said something about needing her knowledge soon," Athemae wondered aloud, "do you think she's planning to go to war? Help Feanor fight her enemy?"

Raven swayed his head, "She wouldn't do anything like that. She, of all people, is the most opinionated, especially on the topic of this war. She isn't going to join sides and, if anything, she would have joined the side of Lune. You know how she feels about an oversized army attacking a smaller one."

They all nodded in agreement, but Rhydah quickly broke the silence, "I believe that unspeakable events are going to unfold before us very soon. Nothing in the world could get her to worry like she is now. She must have known this for some time, maybe even as far back to the time when we first joined the school."

Raven crossed his arms, "I'll pay her a visit before the day ends. I pray that she'd have gotten over whatever it is she's worrying about."

Athemae swayed his head, "No, I don't think you should go. She knows you're stressed out about the Coming of Age ceremony so I don't think she's going to mention anything to you. It'd be much better if Rhydah or I go."

Nodding, Rhydah replied, "Yes, it's true, but today, I can't be the one to go. I have to tend to the priest. He's gotten slightly ill and he requested that I take care of him."

"Ok, well now that we have that set, I think I shall take my leave." Athemae stood up and teased, "Don't think about all this too much, you'll give yourself a headache, Raven."

And with that, the knight took off and disappeared into the crowd of people.

- - -

The sun was setting when Athemae stepped outside to see Hirayu. The velvety red of the sky tinted the landscape a golden orange. Athemae smiled and started in Hirayu's direction. There weren't many villagers on the street that day, which was surprisingly unusual, but the peacefulness not often seen in villages like Kauri was refreshing. He walked with liveliness in his steps and almost appeared to bounce across the ground. A final up hill climb was all that stood in his way from reaching Hirayu's home. He walked up the final hill and peered out from the top. Hirayu's home, the weapon's shop, was rested between two identical houses. The path was not paved like the one he was standing on since her store was officially in the rural part of the village. Across from her store was an unusual tree that bent over the path. From a distance, it looked like an arch. Athemae could almost picture Hirayu sitting under it, drawing people as they passed by her store. She was an unusual woman. He trekked down hill and quickly made his way to her front door and into her house.

"Hirayu!" He called from downstairs, "Hirayu, it's me, Athemae."

There were soft footsteps that grew only slightly louder as they came down the stairs. Athemae jumped into his conversation only to find Iliad come down. The red haired boy gazed around the room slightly worried and Athemae looked back puzzled.

He looked at the knight momentarily, "Athemae, Hira didn't come home yet."

Athemae looked at the door expecting her to walk in and say hello with a smile, "What do you mean?"

"She didn't come home all day, well at least I didn't see her. I came downstairs at around two and there was food on the table and her special book was gone, but ever since then she hasn't come back."

"Special book?"

"Hira said that her special book can do magic, but she wasn't allowed to let certain people get a hold of it. I think it's some kind of magic tome, I read it once when she wasn't around but the language isn't anything I've seen before. Is something wrong with her?"

Athemae looked at the young boy and grinned while putting his hands on the child's shoulders. Though Iliad was around ten, he still needed the support, "It's ok, Hira's just a little stressed out is all. She's probably just out to get some fresh air. I'll go look for her and come back to check up on you, ok? Lock up when I leave and make sure no one gets in."

The knight peered around the room checking to see if the store had any weapons that Iliad could use; there were none.

He sighed and pulled out a short blade he had belted to his thigh, "Take this, ok?"

"Why?"

"Use it as a last resort, you understand what I mean right?"

"Yes, Athemae!" Iliad smiled, "I'll practice a little in here until you get back."

Athemae nodded and turned to leave, but just as he reached for the doorknob, Iliad spoke again, "Don't worry about her so much, Athemae. I understand it's unusual, but I think she'll be alright."

He smiled, "Yes…I'm sure."

But inside, he felt that she couldn't and he left without another word. The metal clang of the lock reassured him and Iliad's soft footsteps became inaudible as he made his way upstairs. The knight continued on as evening became night. In place of the sun, the moon joined him on his quest and it rose high by the time he was sure that she wasn't in Kauri Town. He sighed and made his way to the cliffs to see if she were there, but to his disappointment she was not present. In exhaustion, he collapsed onto the stone seat that he had sat on yesterday and rest his head on the table in front of him.

"This was just painful." He sighed, "Where could she be?"

But there was no point in asking questions that couldn't be answered so he went back to accompany Iliad through the night.

- - -

"What were you thinking?!" He screamed at her.

"Athemae, if I've already told you, I had work that needed to be done."

"You left Iliad alone and didn't even give us any notice!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was going away for a while. I didn't know I had to report all my actions to knights these days?"

The heated conversation between the knight and the lady continued for five more minutes and it would have gone on had Raven not intervened. He physically stepped between the two verbal combatants, but it simply was not enough. Athemae lunged forward to get a clear view of Hirayu, and Hirayu pushed Raven aside to glare the knight in the eyes. Rhydah stood to the side and watched innocently, but when Raven called for his assistance, he stepped in and pushed Athemae back while Raven lifted Hirayu off her feet and carried her away, kicking and screaming.

Athemae calmed down, crossed his arms, and pouted, "I honestly thought she was dead. She's never done anything like this before, I was worried. After all, I was the one that had to visit her that day. If I hadn't have done anything I wouldn't be a good friend."

Rhydah stroked his hair and laughed, "Ah, you worry overmuch! I admit, it was not your fault, but you two shouldn't be fighting like this either. Keep in mind, Hirayu is also not at fault either. She doesn't have to share the personal details if she feels that it is not necessary."

Raven listened to Athemae intently and then looked back at Hirayu who had one leg over the other and her hands crossed in the same manner Athemae did, "What about you? Where did you go last night?"

"I have nothing to say. Where I go is my business alone."

"For all I know, you could be a Lune army spy and then I'd have to surrender you to the guards so you might as well tell me now."

"I had to run a little errand. There was something I needed to deal with."

"Be more discrete and tell me the details?"

"I said I had to run an errand. I had to make sure I did something outside of town, ok? I was just outside the village walls. There are some ruins over by the mountains near Kauri Town. I was over there, happy? No more questions, I will not answer to any of them anyway."

Raven shrugged, "What purpose do you have at the ruins?"

"None of your business, Raven. Stop your pestering."

"You might as well tell me, or else I'll go down there myself and see."

She sighed in disgust, "You men are all the same. I hid some of my more expensive weaponry over there, ok? My shop's so full; I can't fit anything else inside. I had to make sure everything I kept there was still present."

Raven laughed, "If that was all, you could have just told us that."

"I don't feel that every bit of my personal life should be revealed. If I'm not mistaken you have your secrets too." She smiled.

"That is true, so I'll leave it at that." He shrugged again.

The cliffs were kissed by the sun that morning. The loving warm air sailed over the group as they sat at their stone table. Everything was vibrant that morning despite the ominous conversation that had just taken place.

Rhydah took in the fresh morning air, "It almost smells like the coast today."

"The water from the lake; the wind is probably carrying it." Hirayu stated simply, "Look, if this is all over, I have to run the shop today. I'll take my leave."

The young lady stood up and walked down the hills of the cliff and made her way back to her store. The three boys stayed behind and waited until she was out of sight.

Athemae turned his body to face the Rhydah and Raven, "She's hiding something."

"I know. I can tell. If it really were something as simple as extra weaponry, she'd be pretty nonchalant about it, but this must have been something serious."

"Something's happening with her. I'm worried about her." Rhydah's voice quivered.

Raven thought for a moment, "I'm going to go to the ruins, whatever happened back there should still be there."

"You basically assured her that you wouldn't be going there anyway! That'd be a complete violation of her trust." Athemae argued.

"This is something that could be life threatening. I'm not going to let her face it on her own! If it is something big, don't you think we should have her back?"

Raven's knight nodded.

"Well," Rhydah spoke up, "if we're going to do this, we have to leave now while Hirayu's away. If we go later tonight, she might actually show up and she'd be furious with us."

They all agreed and left immediately. The cliffs were cleared out yet again and the breeze, desperate for company, blew over the tables trying to reach for something human to touch.

- - -

The forests outside of Kauri Town were notoriously thick and provided a natural barrier against soldiers. The darkness of the forest floor was unnerving, but the three boys pressed onward and tried to find the ruins Hirayu spoke of. The sunlight was completely blocked out by the canopy and only creatures with the best eyesight could survive on the ground. Raven knew that as long as they were blinded by the darkness, they were easy targets for whatever may have lived in the forest. For a moment, Raven spotted a light in the distance, but he was certain his mind was playing with him. As they drew closer to what he thought was an opening, the forest lightened and a few shafts of sunlight reached them for the first time. They stepped out from the darkness and squinted at the surprising intensity of the little sunlight present, but after adapting to the sudden change, they saw things clearly once again. A stone structure that resembled a small castle stood in the center of the clearing. Rays of light that managed to squeeze past the canopy bathed the structure in golden light, but also cast eerie shadows on the building. Moss and ivy grew from every crevice of the castle.

They boys approached and anxiety grew stronger in their chests. Rhydah cringed and grabbed a hold of Raven who escorted him in with a brave face.

Athemae stayed outside to keep guard against anything that might stumble across their path. He drew his blade and guaranteed Raven that things would be safe outside. The prince nodded and took the monk into the ruin.

The inside was similar to the outside. Golden shafts of light passed through the cracks of the castle walls and illuminated the many features of the structure. The greenery seen on the outside of the castle was inside it too. Even the same breed of tree grew inside the castle, one broke through the castle roof and joined the other trees on the canopy. Fire flies floated dreamily in the air and gave the castle its own night sky. Rhydah glanced around in awe at the surprising beauty, but Raven began working immediately. He ran to the center of the castle where most of the collapsed roof was concentrated. He moved the rubble that lay atop one another in layers until he could see the floor once more. Once it was all clear, he moved back to take a view of what he had uncovered. It was an altar situated on top of a circular rise with steps leading to it. Rhydah was intrigued by the discovery and he walked toward the alter analyzing everything.

"This wasn't a castle." He stated, "It was a church. But I don't understand. How could there have been a church here and no one noticed it."

Raven swayed his head, "I think it must have been here during a war in history. It must have been destroyed along with the surrounding area and people just forgot about it, I suppose."

"Which war, do you know? If we can guess at time period, maybe we can glean some information into Hirayu's dilemma."

Raven thought for a moment, "Kauri was involved in four wars in the entire history of Arrendol: The Ilya-Valor Conflict, the Tauronne Rebellion, the Terrelia Altus War, and the Thousand Years' War. The first three wars never got this close to Kauri and the only war that ever got this close to Kauri Town was the war that destroyed the entire country, the Thousand Years' War."

Rhydah looked at him questioningly, "That couldn't be correct. The Thousand Years' War happened when the humans first came to Arrendol. That was over three thousand years ago!"

Raven rubbed his arms like he had suddenly caught a cold breeze, "It's the only war, Rhydah. It has to be correct."

The monk looked at the prince, "So you're saying that Hirayu's dilemma might have something to do with a war that happened three thousand years ago?"

"Maybe, and maybe not, we need to find more information on this castle before we jump to any conclusions."

Nodding passively, Rhydah followed Raven deeper into the ruins while Athemae continued guard. The knight leaned against the stone walls of the castle. Nothing had happened yet, but he couldn't leave his post. Fear welled up in his heart, but he couldn't understand why.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, but he couldn't relax. He kept hearing his name being whispered to him from the thick of the forest. He shivered and looked around nervously and then began pacing when he couldn't calm himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure, but when he turned around to engage it in combat, it was gone.

"Athemae, stop this. You're scaring yourself. There's no point in doing this. There's nothing here."

The knight took a staggered breath and closed his eyes again. He leaned against the stone castle wall and calmed his nerves. The anxiety slowly melted away and he opened his eyes. The same figure stood in front of him. Shocking blue eyes and golden blond hair with pale skin clothed and hooded by a black cloak. The man's eyes stared at the child with sadistic malice.

Reacting as he was trained to, Athemae lunged at the stranger, sword at hand. He slashed away at the figure, but the man deflected each of his skillful blows with the flick of his wrist. Athemae delivered a strong blow over his head, but the deflection was so great and he lost control of the blade. It was sent flying. Instinctively, he moved his hand to his thigh to draw his knife only to find that it was missing. He had never taken it back from Iliad. The knight was unarmed and took the blows he received without retaliating. The man threw his arm back and forth delivering successive and powerful blows to the knight without even touching his skin. The figure drew his hand back for another powerful attack and thrust his fist forward. Athemae was thrown against the castle wall and hit his head against the stone. As he fell to the floor, a blood trail followed. The knight struggled, the blow would not end his life, but he had difficulty regaining his grasp on the world.

"You're…" he coughed, "some kind of dark druid."

The man let out an ominous laugh and put on a sadistic smile. He threw his hand forward and made a fist like he was holding something. His arm shook with the power he used for his imaginary grasp. Just as his hand curled up, Athemae started coughing violently. The knight grasped his throat and tried to pick himself off the ground to get away, but he felt lightheaded. The man laughed again and lifted his fist high into the air. Athemae, too, was picked off of the ground. He kicked and struggled to break loose of the invisible grip the druid had on him, but it wouldn't work. He stopped struggling and tried conserving his strength to keep him awake long enough.

Seeing that Athemae was unable to fight back, the druid drew the knight close to him and whispered in his ear. Athemae cringed at his voice, but couldn't do anything to get away. The world grew hazy as he slipped slowly into unconsciousness and his eyelids closed, but before everything went dark he saw his friends emerge from behind the castle wall.

Raven and Rhydah looked up at Athemae who floated in the air lifelessly. He drew his blade and charged toward the druid in an attempt to pierce his flesh. The druid merely parried the blow, but Raven had served as a distraction and the hold on Athemae was released. The knight plummeted to the ground as Rhydah skidded beneath him, caught him, and collapsed under the sudden increase in weight. The druid, blatantly outnumbered smiled maniacally and vanished before their eyes.

"Raven!" Rhydah called out in despair, "He's bleeding!"

The prince dashed across the stony ground and kneeled next to his friend.

Rhydah cried out with his eyes beginning to tear up, "Will be he ok?"

Raven hoisted the knight over his shoulder, "We need to move quickly! Up, we must leave now or else he could get worse!"

Rhydah nodded and followed Raven into the thick of the forest. The way back was more difficult than the way in. The two conscious boys thoughts were only focused on the man in black and the unconscious knight was only dead weight in his condition. It took two hours longer to get back into Kauri Town and by the time they had arrived at the village gates the sun was already setting. Raven hesitated to think what Hirayu would do if she found out about their venture, but he hurried Athemae to the inn and had him treated. Rhydah, too, stayed behind and waited until the knight regained consciousness.

The prince and the monk stayed in the same room and attended to their wounded friend's comfort, but the day grew late and they soon lost themselves in sleep. Rhydah curled up on the second bed in the room and Raven slept, slumped, on the only chair in the room.

It was deep into the night when Athemae came about. His eyes flickered momentarily and then shut again, but an instance later he threw himself forward.

"The book!" He cried. "He needs the book."

Raven and Rhydah were torn out of slumber by Athemae's cry and the two darted to his friend. The knight's statement puzzled him.

"What?" Raven said bluntly.

"Nal needs the book."

"Who is Nal? What book, Athemae? Try to make some sense!" The prince's voice grew rougher as he tried to digest the situation.

Athemae's eyes closed again and muttered under his breath, "Disagae."

He seemed in a daze, almost like he was thinking nostalgically of 'Disagae'.

"Disagae?" Rhydah asked confounded.

The prince and the monk eyed each other and looked back at Athemae.

The knight looked at the two, drained of all energy, "The book will be found soon. Disagae calls for her true owner."

"How do you know?" Raven interrogated.

"The druid told me so."

And with his final words, Athemae lay back on the bed and resumed sleep.

Rhydah looked at the prince, "Things will happen, Raven. This is a sign. Something will happen in the future and we are losing time to find out what. I don't have a pleasant feeling of what lies ahead for all of us, but I know this; we are all involved, all four of us."

"I know." The prince stood and left for the door, "I'm going to find out everything I can. We have to be ready for whatever is coming at us. Rhydah, try to pay a visit to Hirayu when you have the time and watch her actions closely. I have a feeling that she knows something we don't and you have to find out what she's hiding."

The monk nodded, but did not leave. He was going to stay with Athemae through the night.

The air outside was frigid and Raven shivered under the stars. He dashed through the deserted village and made his way back to the castle. The lights on the inside were glowing against the darkness of the sky and he smiled as he imagined the warmth. Traveling the same path as he had taken to exit, Raven ducked behind the bushes and trees of the royal gardens and made his way silently. Guards dashed back and forth between posts and the clang of their armor echoed between the castle walls. Raven's absence had stirred up a frenzy in the castle, but he was accustomed to the drama and proceeded. There were guards stationed at major entrances to the castle, but, despite the obstruction, Raven managed to get his way into the castle. To the very back of the immense building was a passage that he had constructed on his own. It lay behind the trees and bushes that sat against the castle walls and remained hidden to everyone. Once he arrived, the prince scavenged the ground and groped for something. Cool metal touched his hands and he clasped them about the metal and tugged, revealing a passageway underground. Lithely, he slipped into the man made hole and closed the door behind him and then proceeded to his room.

The castle interior was more hectic than the façade. Maids and servants dashed back and forth frantically searching for the prince. From his hidden location, he peered up the main steps. A beautiful woman with violet hair stood at the top of the main staircase. Her dress was silky and a deep blue and her shawl was a white lace with gold lining. Her hair was adorned with pearls and jewels that were strung about her gorgeous curls. She was the Queen of Kauri; Raven's mother. She descended the steps slowly and the panic eased. The servants stopped, gazed at her beauty, and bowed reverently. She arrived at the bottom of the flight and turned around to see her attendants.

"Do not fret, all of you. My son is responsible and I know he will return. Do not worry yourself. If his mother has faith in him, then you should have that faith too." She spoke not another word and walked away into a corridor.

The royal servants looked at each other unsteadily, but returned to their posts leaving the main staircase empty. Raven soon emerged and rushed upstairs and into the library.

Incense burned inside the giant hall called the library. Giant shelves stocked with massive volumes of various texts loomed dangerously over Raven's head. He looked up at the wooden structures reverently and then dashed into the maze of shelves. Fiction, official Kauri documents, biographies, autobiographies; Raven recalled the contents of each shelf until he found the one he was looking for, Arrendol history. The prince slowed to a walk and brushed by the shelf, touching the giant volumes of history books until he came across _The History of the Thousand Years' War._ It was an extremely aged book. The brown leather binding was dusty and torn and the golden adornments were worn out and chipped. He pulled it out and blew the dust off of the text and it made a thick cloud in the air which caused him to cough violently, fanning the cloud away from his face with his free hand. Taking a seat at a nearby table, the prince opened the book and began reading the torn, matured pages. It detailed the history of the world of Arrendol during the war thoroughly, but he was looking for certain pieces of information. For hours, the prince flipped frantically through pages, relearning everything taught on the Thousand Years' War, but he finally came across what he wanted to know.

Taking a deep breath before reading, he put his finger to the words that detailed the history of Church of Saint Croh. He rubbed his eyes as they searched through the text, but once his eyes reached the key words he began reading once more.

"The Church of Croh, located just south of Kauri Town, was originally called the Official Church of Kauri until the Thousand Years' War. Croh, the wielder of the Blessed Saint Diadre, more commonly known as The Sword of Eternal Flame, led the North Army to victory against the southern rebels and in memory of him the people of Kauri renamed the local sanctuary. Close to the end of the war, the Church was destroyed, but the significance lay in the fact that the Blessed Saint Disagae, The Book of Eternal Damnation, was kept inside the temple prior to the great war. The church was never rebuilt since the housing of the five Blessed Saints has been changed."

Raven looked around shiftily and then closed the book. He placed it back on the shelves and quickly made his way out of the library and up the main stairs to the third floor of the castle where his sleeping quarters lay. Guards patrolled the area regularly and they lit torches to help them see through the night. Raven peered around the corners of the building to see if the glow of the warm fire was drawing closer or getting farther away. When it was safe, he scurried across the hard wood floors and finally made it into his room. The lights had been lit, probably after he had left the castle. He sat down and sighed. Everything he just read was mere history, but it all seemed so complicated at the same time.

He looked at the moon and thought to himself, "So Disagae is actually a Blessed Saint; a magic tome with the affinity darkness. That man Athemae fought…he spoke of Disagae. It's coming back."

Laying his clothing on the bed, he walked to the window and looked at the full moon that floated across the sky, "If that's the case, then the tome needed to be removed from the temple that housed it for the past thousands of years. That shrine…Lady Ilana talked about it once in her lectures. The Acolyte's Shrine, that place housed the Blessed Saints after the Thousand Year's War. If Disagae went missing, someone would have noticed. Someone had to have sent word, unless someone higher up is concealing the misdeed."

The prince paced, "The shrine is located in Feanor. Anything that may have happened to the shrine falls under the responsibility of King Raymond. If he knows the tome is missing and hasn't given word then he must be in league with some higher power."

He looked around his excessively large room awkwardly and walked to the closet to put his garments away. Withdrawing his nightgown, he dressed himself and sat on his bed debating what his next move should be. As he lay down to sleep, his mind was set on a journey to the Acolyte's Shrine. He planned to leave for Feanor with Athemae and Rhydah in tow as soon as the ceremony was over.


End file.
